Wish I was Your Lover
by randompenmenship
Summary: strange thoughts feel the kazekage's mind about a certain pink haired medic, and little does he know she is thinking along the same lines


**A/N: this was just smut inspired my a very sexy video lol smut smut smut and lemony goodness you have been warned  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not create the manga or anime series that is Naruto. So let's not sue the fan for copyright or infringement ok, ok let's get this party started. **

**Ch.1 **

**Wish I was your Lover **

**Enrique Iglesias**

**{Almost forgot to mention that this is a Gaara and Sakura pairing, and that the point of view will shift from one character to the next. Because there are two sides to every story, so pay attention whoever's point of view it's in will be in bold }**

**Gaara's Point of view**

The Kazekage of Suna was completely and utterly stunned at the types of thoughts that were running through his head, and completely mortified at his current action. Naruto was talking in his ear but he couldn't concentrate at the moment because a certain pink haired medic nin happened to be bending over and he was staring at her ass. When in the hell did this happen, and where was he? Sure Sakura was nice, talented, and beautiful, but wait, did he just think that she was beautiful. Perhaps, it was the heat causing this delusion, after all he had never really noticed it before.

He nodded absentmindedly at something that Naruto said, and concentrated on the object of his thoughts. She sure as hell grew up, she wasn't tall but her body was lean, and as perverted as it sounded her breast looked bigger since the last time he saw her.

That was it he had to get away from her, and out of the sun before he did something that would embarrass the hell out of himself. As he sat in his office he began to ponder whether or not she would go for someone like him. He wasn't known for his social abilities, but neither was the Uchiha. She seemed to like him well enough.

Why was he even thinking about her like this?

This was wrong on so many levels, but he couldn't help but appreciate the woman she had become. He would be a fool not too. He walked onto the balcony and stared at the object of his attention, and he could see her in his head begging for release and withering under him in pleasure. Frustrated with the direction his thoughts were taking, he ran a hand through his messy red locks and reached in his pocket toying with a coin that was resting there. The question was to try and seduce the cherry blossom or not to seduce the cherry blossom. He couldn't believe he was going to result to something as immature as flipping a coin, but he couldn't decide on one or the other. The more he thought about it he wanted to make her scream his name, to touch everyone of her feminine curves, and to have her clinging to him.

He balanced the coin on his thumb and up it went flipping once, twice, and a third time. He closed his palm, and mentally decided that if it landed on tails he was going to seduce her, and should it land on heads he would control his pressing hormones.

" Kazekage-sama, I'm here to give my report," her voice filled his office.

" Alright, I'll be in there in a moment feel free to have a seat," he replied calmly, as he looked at the coin in his hand, tails. He smirked to himself, he could just see himself taking her on the desk in his office, her short petal colored hair clinging to her face from sweat, and her face twisted in pleasure. Focus, he mentally scolded himself, it would do absolutely no good to lose focus at this point in time.

**Sakura's Point of View**

Was it her or was it extremely hot in this office?

She was trying to give her report without blushing, but she could hear Ino in her head, " Your so lucky forehead, the Kazekage has a body I would die to get my hands on."

Ino had a good point all male shin obi were fine as hell because of all the training, but some were more handsome than others. She could practically feel her fingers dragging across the lean muscles of his back, and she could only imagine the power that laid within his hips. She shivered at the thought, yes she was sure that whoever landed Gaara would be a very satisfied woman.

" The students that you wanted me to train are extremely talented in medicine," she complimented trying to distract her hormones with work.

She could feel his eyes on her, but refused to look up in fear that he would know what she was really thinking. She continued to ramble on, in order to distract him from what she was really wanting to do, which was kiss him. Losing track of thought once more, she wondered what kind of kisser he would be. Perhaps he was a fierce kisser, who demanded for dominance, that would be thrilling. She could feel his tongue in her mouth battling hers while he held her wrist above her head forcing her against the wall with a knee in between her legs.

Damn, she cursed herself, she was so hot for him.

She needed to go to the inn and take care of this little problem as soon as this meeting was over.

" Thank you for coming on such short notice Sakura I know that you are extremely busy in Konoha," his tenor voice called her out of her thoughts.

" Well, you know Naruto and I would do anything for you," she said rising from the chair.

" Once again thank you Sakura you are dismissed," he said motioning casually towards the door.

She shut the door to the suite in the inn, and walked into the bathroom to start running hot water into the tub pooring some of the black orchid body wash into the tub. She walked into the sitting room, and turned the radio on. Casually she turned up the volume, placed the CD into it, and shut the lid.

" _I try to tell you how I feel. I try to tell you but I'm weak words don't come easily when you get close I shiver, " _the lyrics floated throughout the suite as she stripped, walked into the bathroom, and lowered her self into the tub. She sighed listening to the lyrics as they floated into the bathroom.

" _All I need is a miracle. Oh baby all I need is you all I need is the love you give. Oh baby all I need is you."_

She ran her left hand up her thigh and began to rub her clit slowly picturing Gaara's face in her head. Those intense eyes on her, looking at her hungrily, and those strong hands running up and down her body.

She let out a soft moan, letting her mind run wild with the thought of his tongue and teeth teasing her neck, and she let out another as she imagined it was his tongue on her instead of her fingers. She moaned his named louder and louder, as she imagined him watching her as he licked her dipping his tongue in and out of her.

**Gaara's point of view **

He knocked on the door to her suite, but there was no reply. He entered calling out her name, but the only response was the sound of music.

" _I wish I was your lover I wish that you were mine baby I got this feeling that I just cant hide don't try to run away there's many things I wanna say." _

He noticed a trail of clothes, and so he followed them to the bathroom. He stared at the cracked door in shock, was she? She was moaning, and he felt his pants become impossibly tight. This was wrong he shouldn't be hear listening to this, but he couldn't help but peak through the cracked door.

Her legs were spread on either side of the tub, and he watched her head disappear beneath the water, there was no denying what she was doing. He couldn't tear his eyes off her, but then she called his name. That was it, he was going to go in there, and show her what the real thing could do. She moaned his name again, and again, and he knocked on the bathroom door.

" Sakura can I come in?" he asked huskily.

Please, say yes he was out here dying with want and need.

"Gaara?" he could hear the confusion and embarrassment in her voice, "What are you doing here?"

He wasn't sure how to answer her through his mind reeling with all the things he wanted to do to her. He couldn't exactly say that he had come here with the intent to, well to make her scream in utter pleasure. But now that he was here, he was beginning to think maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should escape now while he had the chance.

He could hear the sound of splashing water, and knew that she was getting out of the tub. Instantly he imagined her slender body glistening in the dim light of the inn. Knowing he should respond to her inquiries but unsure of how to go about it he just waited for her to open the door.

He heard the water draining out of the tub, and she opened the door her emerald eyes filled with lust as she gazed up at him. Not only was there lust but complete surprise she went to open her mouth but the tiny, fluffy bath towel was too much for his manly hormones.

He didn't waste time with words, instead he pulled her to him kissing her fiercely, and she moaned into the kiss pressing her towel clad body against his clothed one. He growled pushing her into the wall, pinning her hands above her head, and placing his knee in between her thighs, and the he latched onto the pulse point on her neck. She moaned as he bit and sucked on the tender flesh, and he felt her shiver as his hand roamed up her thigh. He stroked her clit with his index finger, and she moaned into his mouth. He wanted to her moan as he pushed his index finger between her slick folds, so he inserted another finger.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her, and she moaned crying his name out louder and louder. He wanted to taste her, and the need to do so was growing every time she cried his name. He pulled the towel from her body and groaned in approval as he latched his mouth on to her pink nipple biting and sucking on it just to hear her moan his name. He soon released her nipple with a soft pop, and trailed kissed down her stomach and abdomen, dipping his tongue into her belly button, and receiving a soft giggle in response.

It seemed that someone was ticklish, and it didn't hurt his male pride any just made him smirk knowing something that many didn't know about her. He could smell her arousal and all it did was make him even more robust than he already was. He gently spread her legs a little more, and ran his tongue over her slick entrance. He felt her thigh quiver slightly so he lifted her legs on his shoulders as he sucked on her clit.

She moaned loudly and he sucked, bit, licked, and thrust his tongue inside her faster. Soon she was panting so close to falling over the edge, and he plunged two fingers in her without warning causing her to buck in to his hand. He pumped his fingers in her faster, sucking harder, biting on her clit forcing her to come. He raised himself off the ground pushing her against the wall kissing her fiercely so that she may taste herself on his tongue.

She moaned softly in his mouth as a response. With her inhuman strength she started pushing him backwards kissing back harshly, demanding more, until he felt his knees hit the bed. She pushed him down staring at him with unmistakable lust in her eyes, and she lowered herself to her knees. She quickly rid him of his pants letting them bunch at his knees, and his boxers soon followed.

Then she took him in her mouth without complaint. He felt himself hit the back of her throat, and he gripped her head as it bobbed up and down his length. Soon he found his hips thrusting into her mouth uncontrollably, and his grunts in response to her menstruations filled the room.

Occasionally, she would take him out her mouth, massage his sack, as she licked the slit on his penis. He growled thrusting, faster and harder into her mouth as he came, and she swallowed all of it.

Crawling up his legs, she quickly rid him of his shirt, and he felt her sharp nails drag across his chest as she straddled him. He wanted more, he needed more, and he rubbed her clit to indicate that he wanted to be in her. Slowly she lowered her self on his hard, throbbing cock, and rotated her hips.

He thrust his manhood, and she began to rotate her hips faster, bouncing up and down on his cock, moaning his name over and over again. He met her thrust for thrust, licking her nipples, biting on them as well and she held his head in place, and moved faster screaming his name over and over again. He rubbed her clit as she screamed his name with her first orgasm.

He pushed her down on her hands and knees slamming into her without warning. She cried out still not completely recovered from her first orgasm, and he began to pound himself into her faster and harder. He pulled her to his chest pinching and pulling on her nipples and he slammed into her from behind, indulging himself in every scream and moan of his name.

He could feel himself losing control, and quickly changed positions lifting her legs over her head, and he slammed into her again and again. Enjoying the sight of her breast bouncing, and the look of bliss that was on her face. She screamed his name with her third orgasm coming completely undone, and he shot his seed deep within her. He carefully pulled himself out of her collapsing beside her on the bed listening as her pants became slower, lazily he reached out and pulled her to him. She was definitely going to have to come to Suna more often. He could get used to this, he thought lazily as he buried his face in her pink locks.


End file.
